


Home

by sansos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, Reader-Insert, always wanted to use that tag, not beta read we die like men, that thing where a character sneezes cause someone talked about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansos/pseuds/sansos
Summary: MSBY’s volleyball-for-a-brain setter can usually be found in the gym practicing on the weekends, but once in a while he likes to change things up a bit to return to /his/ home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 303





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work was cross-posted on Tumblr with the same username

“Eh? Where’d Miya-san go?” Kanae asked, looking around the gym for the blond man. Miya Atsumu usually hung around after practice to help with clean up, and considering the fact that he was usually the reason why the Black Jackals’ inventory of balls were scattered about on the gym floor by the end of the day, it was really his responsibility if anything else. With Miya Atsumu came an incessant amount of chatter, and the sound of his whining and complaining about his teammates’ lame jokes could almost always be heard as he went around throwing the volleyballs back into their bin.

Oddly enough, the gym was quiet today. Too quiet. With the exception of Bokuto and Hinata’s occasional outbursts, there wasn’t anyone constantly cracking jokes or screaming about how he missed his high school senpai’s common sense.

“Oh, he’s headed off to the Shinkansen.” Sakusa nonchalantly said as he packed his shoes into his bag.

“Where’s he going? He usually stays in the dorms on the weekends so he can get extra training in.”

“Atsumu-san lives in Tokyo actually!” Hinata chimed in, a happy smile on his face as he trotted over to stand next to their newest manager. He had asked Atsumu to drop by Akihabara to grab him the limited edition copy of Flame Insignia so he could give it to Kenma for his birthday, and was looking forward to seeing him again on Monday.

“Ehh, but I thought he lived in Hyōgō!” Kanae replied back, shocked at Hinata’s response.

“Hahaha! Didn’t you know?” Bokuto cackled and looked over at Kanae with a sly grin. “His wife works in Tokyo.”

“Wait, Miya-san is married?!” Kanae exclaimed in shock, dropping the basket of water bottles she was carrying in her hand.

* * *

_— At the train station —_

Atsumu sneezed into the elbow of his free arm, squeezing his eyes shut. Was he coming down with a cold?

* * *

_— Back at the gym —_

“I think they’ve been married for around 3 months now,” Hinata said, fondly remembering the wedding. Atsumu had spared absolutely no expenses and had gotten a 10-tiered chocolate cake —your favorite. What he neglected to consider, however, was that all the volleyball players that had somehow managed to snag invites to the wedding also _really_ loved chocolate cake.

> _“Ya dumbasses!” Atsumu yelled, fuming like a kindergartener at the table of volleyball players, “Ya ate all the cake!”_

> _“Ya really shoulda ordered more y’know,” Osamu replied as he placed another forkful of cake into his mouth. “All yer fault that (f/n) doesn’t get ta eat all this goodness.”_

> _“I ordered 10 tiers ya stupid ugly ‘Samu!” Atsumu retorted, shaking his twin by his shirt collar. Unfazed, Osamu continued to take another bite._

Kanae looked dumbfounded. She was sure that it was just yesterday that the team had teased Miya Atsumu about the magazine interview feature about his love life and ideal type. She distinctly remembered Sakusa of all people pointing at the sentence “ _I love a smart mind,_ ” and laughing about how Atsumu was the last person qualified to make that kind of comment given how he probably had a volleyball for a brain.

“If you’re wondering about the interview, it’s cause they’re keeping it on the down low because of how it’ll affect Atsumu-san’s image,” Hinata said, as if he read Kanae’s mind. Kanae looked over and nodded understandingly. They might be a professional sports team, but at the end of the day, you had to attribute a chunk of the Black Jackals’ ticket sales to the good looks of the team.

“Oh yeah, it’d be harder to get those endorsements!” Bokuto said, slamming a fist against his palm at the realization. “We wouldn’t be able to see Tsum Tsum on those hair dye boxes anymore!”

“If anything, it should be the other way around,” mumbled Sakusa in the background as he wiped the exterior of his bag with a sterilizing wipe. “It _is_ Dr. (l/n), after all.”

Bokuto laughed as he gives a strong pat on the back that nearly knocks all the air out of Sakusa. In disgust at the interaction, Sakusa started wiping the spot that Bokuto had touched on his jacket.

“Omi Omi would know!” He grinned as the said man glared back at him.

“Who’s that?”

“She’s an attending surgeon at Todai’s Hospital,” Hinata said, grabbing his backpack off the floor. “She was my senpai back in high school!”

* * *

_— Bunkyo, Tokyo —_

“Where’s my key card…” Atsumu muttered quietly to himself as he flipped through his wallet in search for the black card needed to unlock the door. A brief thought of leaving it by his nightstand back in the dorms flashes through his mind, and his eye widen in response. At that moment, he sensed a familiar matte texture, and pulled out the card he had his finger on.

“Found ya,” he sighed in relief as he walked to the access panel, swiped his card on the sensor, and waited for the large glass doors to open. 

“Ah, Miya-sama, welcome back,” an elderly man said as he bowed down to greet the blond man. 

“Watanabe-san, is (f/n) home yet?” Atsumu asked as he walked through the doors, suitcase rolling right beside him.

“She just came back 10 minutes ago with a large binder of papers in her hands. She’s been coming back home quite late recently, it must be busy at the hospital. Do you want me to notify her that you’re back?”

“No, s'alright. Thanks,” Atsumu mumbled as he walked into the elevator that had arrived and punched in his floor. “Thanks for taking care of her,” he told the man in the lobby before the elevator door closed.

* * *

Scanning his thumbprint on the sensor, Atsumu quietly opened and closed the front door, took off his shoes, and kicked them off to the side. He peered around the living room and kitchen from the door in search for you, and frowned when he realized you’re nowhere to be found. From the corner of his eye, he spots the binder of papers that Watanabe had talked about sitting on the coffee table in front of the TV, and the bag he had got you last Christmas thrown onto the grey sofa.

_So you’re home, but where?_ He wondered to himself as he walks into your shared bedroom.

Atsumu hears a click, followed immediately by the sound of water rushing down.

_A shower,_ Atsumu hummed as a smile crept onto his face. Under normal circumstances, he’d join you, but considering how Watanabe had mentioned that you’ve been working multiple late shifts lately, he had a better plan in mind.

The blond quietly closed the bedroom door behind him as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Truthfully, he wasn’t that great of a cook and MSBY provided all of his meals when he was training, so he didn’t get much of a chance to practice during the season. At home, it was either you, or Osamu when he visited, who cooked for him when he was back home, rendering virtually no time for him to really try and level up in his cooking skills.

“There’s nothin’ that Miya Atsumu can’t do,” Atsumu mumbled softly to himself as he turned on the stove, setting a pan on top to preheat.

* * *

You got out of the shower, wrapping yourself in the towel and relaxed into the cocoon of warmth it provided. Late nights were always slightly more bearable after a hot shower.

As you dried your hair, you looked into the mirror and grimaced at your reflection. Your dark circles were darker than usual, and your complexion looked so _grey_. “I’m as grey as Osamu’s old hair,” you snickered to yourself as you slipped into one of Atsumu’s old t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

_And it’s only going to get worse at this rate_ , you thought to yourself as you pulled opened the bathroom door and returned to your bedroom. You sat down on the bed as you towel dried your hair, looking over at the framed picture sitting on your nightstand.

> _“Oi, stop moving! The camera’s all shakey!” Atsumu whined as he took the camera from your hands to take over. You rolled your eyes in response before quickly flashing a large grin at the camera as you hear the sound of the shutter._

> _“Are ya sure we should be taking a selfie for this,” Atsumu wondered aloud as he looked over at you and grabbed onto your hand with his free hand, pressing a kiss onto the back. “Yer all dolled up, it’d be a waste ta not take a professional photo fer the picture yer gonna keep on yer desk at work,” he said with a proud smile on his face as you rolled your eyes again at the second half of his sentence._

> _“I think this captures our dynamic just a little bit better,” you replied as you leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. “Just a reminder that no matter what suit or tuxedo you’re wearing, you’re still the same lame loser,” you finished with a laugh as Atsumu whines in response._

An “I miss you,” slips out of your mouth as you get lost in your thoughts. With a shake of your head, you returned the towel to the bathroom and grabbed onto the door handle of your bedroom door. “He’ll be home soon… Just a couple of weeks before the season ends,” you muttered like a mantra under your breath as you opened the door to step into the corridor.

_Huh?_

_Why does it smell… like omurice?_

Confused, you walk over to the kitchen. You’re pretty certain that you didn’t heat up any food when you came home—

Your jaw drops at the sight in front of you.

“…A…Atsumu?” You whispered as a handsome blond man turns around and smiles at you. “I’d wave or give ya a hug or somethin’, but I’m kinda in the middle of somethin’ right now,” he said as he shoos you out of the kitchen and to the dining table. “Food'll be ready inn’a bit, just wait a sec,” he yelled.

“When did you come home? Why didn’t you tell me?” You started asking, increasingly perplexed by the situation. “Wait, are you skipping practice?” At the realization that you could have been the reason why Atsumu could get into trouble later, you shot up from your seat, making your way back into the kitchen.

“Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there sweetheart,” Atsumu said as he placed his hands on your shoulders to guide you back down. A plate of omurice with a cheeky “To the hottest babe ever,” message written in ketchup was placed proudly in front of you on the table as you sat back down in the chair. You snickered at the cheesiness of the message and looked over at Atsumu with a smile. Even as adults he still acted like the teenager he was when you first started dating.

Atsumu catches your reaction and leaned over the table to place a kiss on your forehead. “Came home to surprise ya, didn’t wanna tell ya cause that’s what a surprise is, sweetheart,” he smirked as you gave your signature eye roll in response while spooning a bite into your mouth. Atsumu wasn’t a great cook, but omurice was that one dish that he was better than both you and Osamu at making. After all, he’s practiced cooking nothing _but_ omurice since high school after finding out that it was your favourite.

“And third, we don’t practice on weekends, silly” He said as he raised his fingers and flicked you on the spot that his lips had just touched. “Decided ta take the weekend off this week.”

Oh he was going to get it. How dare he flick your forehead! 

You slammed your spoon down and lunged over at the blond man, ready to tackle him down on the ground to give him a piece of your mind. Seeing the slight twitch in your arm before you had fully moved, Atsumu readied himself for your attack, caught the arm you had raised up, and used it to pull you into his arms. “Now where’s my welcome home from my lovely wife, hmmm?” he teased, poking you on your nose with his right hand while holding you close with his left.

Another eye roll. Really, you’ve been rolling your eyes at him for so long that those muscles were probably --no, definitely-- athletic grade by now. “Welcome home,” you mumbled, reaching up to squish his face with your hands.

“That’s more like it,” he said happily as he leaned in to kiss you. Kisses with Atsumu were usually rough and passionate, but this kiss was soft and sweet, just like the one he had given you on your wedding day —filled with every last drop of his love.

After breaking the kiss, Atsumu nuzzles softly into your neck, smiling as he feels you relax into his arms. “I missed you, you giant idiot,” you said as you start to play with his hair.

“Well, I’m home now,” he breaths as he moves in to claim your lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THE BLACK JACKALS' TEAM DYNAMIC ;v; And the Adlers' too... I love them all....  
> Did anyone catch the horrible attempt of mine to make a reference to a video game franchise? Flame insignia? Fire Emblem? I'm sorry, I tried. I really did... 
> 
> Post time-skip Atsumu's such an adorable dork, I hope I did his character justice in this! 
> 
> Hope you liked this! It was fun for me to write :)


End file.
